LO PREPARASTE PARA MI
by RozaLove21
Summary: ROSE QUIERE SORPRENDER A DIMITRI CON UNA CENA ESPECIAL, OLVIDANDO EL HECHO DE QUE NO TIENE HABILIDADES PARA LA COCINA, PERO DARÁ SU MAYOR ESFUERZO POR SU DIOS RUSO. ¿CUAL SERA EL RESULTADO? ¿SE COMERÁ DIMITRI EL PLATO DE SU ROZA?


**Nota: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

" **LO PREPARASTE PARA MI"**

 **POV ROSE**

Ayyyyyy, es muy difícil – _dije tirando el libro de cocina rusa que compre en la librería y saliendo de la cocina_ – No puedo hacer eso, mejor compro la cena y ya.

Entre a la habitación que compartía con Dimitri hace exactamente un mes, si, como escucharon, hace exactamente un mes que Dimitri y yo vivimos juntos, quería cocinar pan negro, el favorito de mi camarada, para celebrar, pero olvide el hecho de que no tengo habilidades cuando se trata de cocina. Pensé que si tenía un libro que me dijera paso por paso como se preparaba podría hacerlo, pero son muchos pasos. Fui a la mesa de noche para sacar el dinero de la cena, y no pude evitar ver el portarretrato que estaba encima, era una foto de Dimitri y yo en nuestro último viaje a Rusia, él me abrazaba por la espalda y me besaba en la mejilla y yo tenía esa sonrisa de colegiala tonta y enamorada.

Él me hace tan feliz – _dije con una sonrisa, espera un momento, Dimitri siempre se esfuerza por hacerme feliz, limpia mi desorden, cocina todos los días, aguanta mis berrinches cuando no me quiero levantar y la lista continua_ – ahora yo lo hare feliz, hoy voy a hacer la cena y saldrá deliciosa o dejo de llamarme Rose Hathaway.

 **Dos horas después**

Bueno, creo que me voy a cambiar de nombre – _dije viendo lo que se suponía era pan negro, en vez de eso parecía un experimento que no salió nada bien_ – tenía que salir oscuro, no quemado ¡carbonizado! Si yo seguí las indicaciones, que hice mal, este libro no sirve – _dije tirando por segunda vez ese maldito libro_ – ahora que hago, Dimitri volverá en cualquier momento y no tengo nada - _escuche la puerta abrirse_ – oh no, Dimitri.

Mi Roza, ya estoy en casa – _escuche su hermosa voz_ – traje la cena, ¿Dónde estás?

En la cocina – _diablos, la cocina estaba echa un asco, había harina por todos lados, cucharas, recipientes, de todo en el suelo_ – no vengas, no vengas a la cocina, ahora voy. Espérame en la sala.

Está bien, Roza – _dijo con duda_ – aquí te espero.

Bueno, no tendré la cena, pero puedo darle el regalo que compre para él. Compre un disfraz súper sexy de una vaquera del oeste, no para que él lo usara, sino yo, la puse en una caja, así que cuando él la abriera se iba a sorprender, él iba a decidir cuando quería que me lo pusiera, que prediciéndolo sería en ese mismo instante.

Gracias que hay dos puertas en la cocina, una que se dirige a la sala y comedor, y la otra se dirige al pasillo que lleva a la habitación. Cerré las dos puertas con llave, luego limpiaría la cocina. Rápido tome el regalo ya envuelto, decidí darme una mirada en el espejo del tocador y me lleve una gran sorpresa, mi cara y mi cabello estaba lleno de harina.

¡Oh por Dios!, ¿cómo paso esto? – _mire mi ropa y me termine de horrorizar también estaba llena de harina_ – esto no podría salir peor.

Roza, ¿Estás en el cuarto? – _escuche la voz de Dimitri acercándose. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta y ver mi penosa apariencia, cerré la puerta con seguro –_ Roza ¿todo está bien?

No entres, por favor – _grite con desesperación, lo cual hizo que se alarmara_ – todo esta bien.

Roza, ¿qué sucede? – _Dijo ya asustado_ – déjame entrar.

¡No!, vuelve a la sala, por favor – _dije con voz más calmada_ – camarada, estoy bien, te lo prometo.

¿Segura? – _Dijo preocupado_ – te voy a esperar aquí.

No, Dimitri, dame una hora e iré a la sala, por favor no quiero que me veas así - _diablos, no debí decir eso._

¿Qué te vea así? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¿Estás herida? – _Estaba tratando de abrir la puerta, pero el seguro se lo impedía_ – Roza, abre la puerta, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que te vea.

No, estoy bien _– se me estaban empañando los ojos, no quería que me viera así_ \- ve a la sala, por favor

No hasta que abras la puerta – _dijo con firmeza_ – no me moveré de aquí.

Dimitri, por favor - _ya tenía los ojos empañados._

Mi Roza, no me hagas usar la llave que tengo del cuarto, quiero que me abras tú – _dijo con la voz más dulce que he escuchado._

Camarada, ya te dije que estoy bien – _dije con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas en los ojos_. _Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Dimitri entro con la llave que tenia del cuarto_

 **POV DIMITRI**

Camarada, ya te dije que estoy bien – _dijo mi Roza con la voz quebrada, estoy seguro que estaba llorando, no resistí mas y abrí la puerta con mi llave. Lo que encontré me desconcertó, mi Roza estaba sentada en el suelo llorando, con su cabeza escondida entre las piernas y sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas, su cabello y su ropa eran de color blanco, era harina. Lentamente me acerque a ella y toque sus hombros, ella inmediatamente negó con su cabeza._

Roza, mírame – _volvió a negar_ – por favor, mi amor – _me senté en el suelo, la envolví en mis brazos, automáticamente se acomodó entre mis brazos y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello -_ Roza, no llores, sabes que odia verte llorar - _Espere a que dejara de llorar y se calmara_ \- dime que paso, por favor.

Yo solo quería hacer pan negro y todo salió mal – _me miro con su cara avergonzada, mojada por las lágrimas y llena de harina, se veía tan adorable, no pude evitar sonreír_ – no te burles – _se le volvieron a empañar los ojos_.

No, no, no, mi Roza, no me burlo – _con mis manos limpie las lágrimas que volvían a brotar de sus ojos, mezclándose con la harina haciendo una pequeña_ _masa_ – ven, vamos a limpiarte, ¿qué tal si tomamos un baño juntos y después hablamos de esto? – _solo asintió._

Ya en la tina del baño, limpie su cabello como si fuera lo más delicado que existe, me asegure que no quedara rastro de nada en su cuerpo, cuando termine de limpiarla, la abrace por la espalda y deposite pequeños besos en su cuello.

Haz estado muy callada, no has dicho nada desde que entramos – _me miro con tristeza_ – mi amor, está bien, trataste de cocinar y no pudiste, no es tan malo.

No es solo por eso, yo quería hacerte feliz – _¿de que hablaba? ella me hace feliz todos los días_ – quería hacer algo por ti este día, hoy.

Roza, ¿de qué hablas? Tú siempre me haces feliz, siempre – _dije_ _mirándola a los ojos_ – tu siempre haces cosas por mí.

Eso no es cierto, tu siempre haces cosas por mí, limpias mi desorden, cocinas, me levantas temprano y miles de más cosas, lo que yo hago en nuestra relación a comparación contigo, es nada – _dijo avergonzada._

Tú haces mucho por nuestra relación, solo que no lo ves – _me miro confundida_ – es verdad que yo limpio tu desorden, pero tu tratas de que sea el menos posible, cuando entraba a tu cuarto en la academia era un completo desorden, aquí conmigo no es tan malo; antes para levantarte temprano y llegar a tiempo se necesitaba un milagro, aquí conmigo te esfuerzas en levantarte y en alistarte rápido y miles de cosas más – _dije con una sonrisa_ – tú te estas esforzando, dando el cien por ciento en nuestra relación, como siempre, por eso te amo – _me dio uno de esos besos que me vuelven loco, pero una pregunta vino a mi mente y detuve el beso, Roza me miro extrañada_ \- ¿Por qué dijiste que querías hacer algo por mi este día, hoy?

Hoy, cumplimos un mes desde que nos mudamos juntos, quería celebrar – _no pude evitar sonreír. Dios, amo tanto a esta mujer._

Mi amor, eso es muy dulce, pero ese día es mañana – _me miro sorprendida, y luego, reconozco esa cara está empezando a recordar, decidí ayudarla_ – nosotros nos mudamos el 17 de junio, hoy es 16 de julio.

Jajjajaja, claro, no es hoy, todo salió mal, todo me sale mal – _dijo levantando los brazos. Tome sus brazos y la hice abrazarse a sí misma._

Claro que no, míralo de este modo, estamos aquí juntos en la tina, abrazados, desnudos, ¿Qué dices si celebramos antes? – dije besando su cuello y tocando su cuerpo.

Uhmm, me parece bueno idea, empecemos la celebración – volteo su cara, me dio su sonrisa come-hombres y empezamos a darnos todo el amor que nos tenemos el uno por el otro.

Desperté, el sol todavía se reflejaba a través de las cortinas, faltaban varias horas para que empezara el "día" para los moroi, eso me encantaba todavía no teníamos que levantarnos podía seguir en la cama con mi Roza, pero ¿Dónde está mi Roza?, es espacio donde duerme estaba vacío.

Roza, ¿estás en el baño? – _no recibí respuesta, me levante, busque mi ropa en el ropero, vi un regalo envuelto en papel azul adentro, sonríe y lo volví a guardar. Empecé a buscarla por el departamento, escuche ruidos en la cocina, allí estaba limpiando el suelo con un trapeador_ – Roza ¿cómo paso esto? – _La cocina era un caos, había harina, leche, miel, cucharas, ollas, de todo en el suelo, en las paredes, en el horno_ – en serio ¿Cómo paso? Solo es pan negro.

Te dije que salió mal, vuelve a dormir, yo limpio esto – dijo sacándome de la cocina.

No, yo te ayudo, vamos a limpiar, así terminamos más rápido y volvemos a dormir – _empecé a recoger los recipientes y a colocarlos en la mesa, y vi lo que preparo Roza, el pan negro no tenía forma de pan y era negro oscuro, no tenía buena apariencia pero lo hizo mi Roza_ – ¿este es el pan negro que preparaste para mí?

No, no, tú no debías de verlo, bótalo – _trato de arrebatarme el plato, pero no se lo permití._

No, voy a comerlo – _me miro con cara de "estás loco"_ – no me mires así, lo voy a comer.

No, deja eso, eso es incomible – _no voy a desperdiciar el esfuerzo de mi Roza_ – déjame botarlo, haz como si no lo hubieras visto, por favor – _dijo a punto de llorar._

Lo comeré, seguro esta delicioso – _dije llevándome un bocado a la boca, pero me detuvo._

No lo está, esta quemado, debe de saber horrible – _dijo con lágrimas en su rostro_ – no lo comas, Dimitri - _Deje el plato en la mesa, tome su rostro con mis manos_.

Roza, te voy a hacer preguntas y quiero que asientes cuando la respuesta sea si ¿ok? – _Ella asintió_ \- ¿tu preparaste esto para mí? – _Asintió de nuevo_ \- ¿te esforzaste para prepararlo? – _Asintió_ \- ¿dedicaste tu tiempo para prepararlo? – _Asintió_ \- ¿lo preparaste porque querías hacerme feliz? – _Asintió_ \- ¿lo preparaste con amor? – _Asintió_ – entonces esta delicioso, ¿puedes calentarlo en el microondas para poder comerlo? – _Asintió. Después de unos minutos, el plato ya estaba servido, es verdad que no tenía buen sabor, pero el saber que Roza lo preparo para mí, hizo que lo comiera con gusto._

No debes de comerlo todo – _dijo apenada_ – ya lo probaste, con eso me basta – _no conteste hasta terminarlo todo._

Estuvo delicioso, mi amor, serás una excelente esposa – _dije con una sonrisa. Se sonrojo, tomo el plato y llevo al lavadero. Me acerque y la abrace por la espalda_ – lo digo en serio, serás una excelente señora Belikova.

Dimitri, ya hemos hablado de esto – _dijo lavando el plato_ – no estoy listo todavía.

Lo sé, yo voy a esperar el tiempo suficiente – _bese su hombro_ – espere mucho tiempo para estar contigo, además vivimos juntos, hacemos todo juntos, es como si estuviéramos casados.

Pero no lo estamos, así que – _dijo zafándose de mi agarre_ – hay que terminar de limpiar quiero volver a la cama a dormir.

Terminemos de limpiar, yo también quiero volver a la cama, pero no a dormir – _dije mirándola a los ojos_ – quiero hacer lo que hacen las parejas casadas.

Pues si tanto quieres eso, limpia tu solo y yo te espero en el cuarto con tu regalo – _dijo con voz seductora._

¿Mi regalo? ¿El de papel azul? – _me miro con los ojos abiertos._

No lo abriste ¿cierto? – _dijo molesta._

No, no lo abrí – _dije rápido._

Ok, entonces apúrate por que créeme te mueres por recibir el regalo – _dijo guiñándome el ojo y saliendo de la cocina._

¿Que será el regalo?, no lo sé, pero debe de ser algo bueno, ahora debo terminar y volver con mi futura esposa. Cuando termine, fui al cuarto y me encontré con el mejor regalo que me han dado. Gracias a Dios que hoy los dos teníamos el día libre, porque sinceramente hubiéramos faltado al trabajo por no querer salir de la habitación. Que más les puedo decir, así, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, el primero será cuando Roza acepte casarse conmigo y ser el señor y señora Belikov.

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por leer, por favor déjenme en los comentarios si les gusto la historia o si le hubieran cambiado o agregado algo. No he podido actualizar mi historia "De niñera a amante" por problemas con la universidad, pero tratare de actualizarla lo más pronto posible. Por el momento creo que subiré puros one – shot de Rose y Dimitri. Muchas gracias, por su apoyo.**

 **RozaLove21**


End file.
